


Can’t Stay Best Friends || Jughead J.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 31. “Why do you keep pushing me away?”Requested by anon





	Can’t Stay Best Friends || Jughead J.

**Author's Note:**

> 31\. “Why do you keep pushing me away?”
> 
> Requested by anon

I was determined. Determined to find out why Jughead had ignored me all summer after Jason’s disappearance. And I wasn’t just that, he’d still ignored me when we got back from summer break, and it was already the second week of school.

I was pissed and determined as I did a speed walk down the hallway, and people got that I was angry and ready to fight, they cleared a path as I made my dissent to Jughead’s locker.

Him and his locker finally came in my line of sight, and it seemed like my legs couldn’t move fast enough without breaking into a sprint. I stopped behind his locker door, burning imaginary holes through it, and crossed my arms over my chest. Jughead closed his locker door, as the door gave away my position, he seen me and jumped.

“Shit Y/N.”

“Shit is right, and you’re deep in it.” I watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, fear clearly in his features at the sight of my rage.

“Look -”

“Why did you ignore me the rest of the summer and you still are.” I asked, taking a step closer to him. He was having an internal debate with himself whether or he should tell me. “You better tell me what the fuck it is.”

He sighed, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into an empty room, closing the door behind him.

“Why Jughead.”

“Because I’ve been writing a book about Jason’s disappearance and death.” He admitted.

“You’ve ignored me over a book?” He looked me in the eyes.

“Yeah,” He didn’t seem too sure about his confession, but I sighed in defeat wanting my best friend. “I’m really sorry Y/N, it was a dick move.”

“Damn right, but I forgive you, I guess.” A huge grin spread across his face. “But you better not do this to me again.” I threatened, pointing a finger at him.

“Okay, okay. What do you say to Pop’s after school?” He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Alright, but we need to get to class, we’re late.”

“When did you start caring about if you made it to class on time?” He asked as we left the room, out into the empty hallway.

“After my ass got chewed out by my mother when she seen the amount of tardies I had.” He laughed.

“Yeah, your mom can get pretty scary when she’s pissed.”

“Yeah, I guess it runs in the family.” I smirk, remembering his reaction to when I showed up.

“I guess so.”

***

“Okay, so this book you’re writing about this summer, what’s it like?” I asked as he typed away.

“What do you mean?” He stopped typing, and looked up at me after his laptop.

“I mean, is it fiction, non fiction, what genre is it?” I swirled my tea around with my straw as I asked.

“It’s non-fiction, more like a journal give or take.” He said, then continued typing.

“Oh,” I let go of the straw, laying my arms down on top of each other on the table, watching Jughead type. As he typed, worry etched his features, I lay my hand down lightly on one of his, stopping him from typing. He pulled his hand out of my reach. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He then went back to typing away.

“What’s wrong with you? Why do you keep pushing me away? Did something bad happen over the summer, besides Jason?” I asked, my voice raising in pitch, show how upset I was.

He let out a sigh and shut his laptop, looking me straight in the eyes. “Nothing is wrong.”

“Bullshit, I can see the bags under your eyes, and your closed off, more than you usually are.” He sighed looking away from me. “I want to help Jug, please let me help.” I laid my hand on his arm, trying to get his full attention on me. He looked down at my hand, a longing look in his eyes.

“I know that it hurt you when I stopped talking to you, but it hurt me too. It hurt me because I knew I was hurting you.” I stayed quiet, letting him explain himself, even though I wanted to blow up on him. “I spent the summer trying to get rid of these feelings I had, and I thought that pushing you away would get rid of them.” He looked up at me.

“What do you me-” He cut me off.

“I like you, Y/N.” He rushed out, then grabbed my hand that was on his arm. “I’ve liked you for a long time, and knew you don’t like me back, that’s why I’ve been pushing you away. I’ve been trying to get rid of those feelings, but none of it is working.” Before he can say anything more, I get up, leaning over the table, and kissed him on the cheek.

He was speechless as I flopped back down into the booth, his mouth opened and closed, trying to form words. “I like you too. I’ve actually known you liked me, I was just waiting for you to say something.” I said, smiling as a blush rose to his face. “Now, why don’t you order me a milkshake?” He laughed, as if he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Okay,” He called over a waitress and ordered my favorite milkshake and ordered himself a burger.

I’m finally got my best friend back and got him to admit his feelings for me, I was possibly the happiest person in the world at that moment.


End file.
